


Caught In The Act

by SincerelySerotonin



Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blues does not get his release., Masturbation, Not incest., Original Continuity, Other, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Prompt 13. "It's not what it looks like!"Blues has a lot of pent up feelings and finally finds himself alone. About damn time...
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man / Rockman | Mega Man
Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Caught In The Act

Blues had a problem. A very cute, blue, charming problem by the name of Rock. He had tried his best to sweep the robot off their feet so many times. He tried flowers, dates, food, clothes, and that was just the cherry on top. How could one blue gunner be so absolutely dense to still just call him their best friend? It was enough to drive a man crazy.

Honestly, all these pent up feelings called for some alone time when they were at the point of bubbling over. Days like this for example.

Luckily, Rock was away on some mission and the others knew well enough to leave him alone unless there was a mission. Good. All the better. He wouldn’t be bothered. 

He can’t help but think how strange it was his creators installed a sex drive in him, he thinks as he massages the ironically pale blue lube onto his throbbing cock. It’s even stranger that they insisted on giving him a dick at all. He wasn’t designed as a sex robot, but as a warrior. Was this really necessary at all?

But he’s already hard, just from thinking about the scene he was lucky enough to come across this morning. Rock was a heavy sleeper, so Blues had gone to wake him up. Instead he found him fully nude, about to change into some new clothes. Their form was undeniably female, undeniably nude, and undeniably made him sputter out some apology as he fled to do literally anything else. There was no way he was about to explain why he popped a damn boner to his “best friend” getting dressed.

At least he had his thoughts to keep him company.

_Rock…_

He laid his head back against his pillow as he massaged and pumped with one hand, another bringing a blue t-shirt to his face. It was over-sized on Rock’s thin frame, but that just brought that image back to his mind. He could see it now, Rock sheepishly slipping the shirt off of their body, dropping it to the floor, revealing no more than the navy boyshorts they had on underneath. They’d turn to Blues with a small, shy smile and-

“Hh!” 

He let out a groan as he thrusted into his hand. 

All he can do is imagine, and it’s bringing him so close to release.

He would guide Rock onto him, spreading those thighs as he got to slide so deep within. They’d be saying his name, begging him, kissing down his neck and-

And walking into his room.

“Hey, Blues! I’m back!”

Blues froze in place, watching with wide crimson eyes as Rock stepped inside without so much as knocking. He muttered a swear under his breath as Rock’s face turned scarlet. One would even think blood pulsed through his circuitry instead of electric impulses.

“Er… Hey?” he stammered

“You’re-” Rock couldn’t even bear to say it.

Oh.

“It’s not what it looks like!” he insisted. 

He quickly covered himself with the first thing he could find. Rock’s shirt. Even then, his bulge poked the fabric upwards. He let out a low groan. 

This was embarrassing. A potential fantasy of his, sure, but those fantasies all went very differently than the scene set before him. Rock fiddled with the trim of their typical hoodie, eyes darting around the room, searching for something - anything - to focus on other than Blues.

“Should I go now?” they asked. “You, uh… seem to be busy.”

Blues wanted to ask them to stay, to just… give in to pleasure with him. Kiss him, touch him, fuck him-

The words died in his throat and he swallowed hard.

“You… don’t have to.”

Rock looked at him with a puzzled expression, before those blue eyes widened with understanding. 

Blues propped his head up with a hand and sighed softly, waving the other off with his other hand. “No, never mind. Forget I said anything.” There was a sheepish grin on his face but, inside, he was begging for the sweet release of death. 

“S-sorry, please continue!”

Rock fled from the room without another word, leaving Blues alone with his thoughts, his regrets, and his raging boner.

“Fuck my life…”


End file.
